A Birthday to Remember
by Seanips69
Summary: It is France's birthday, and he asks something very unexpected of England. The Brit grudgingly agrees, but only because it's his birthday! Rated M, Contains M/S! Other warnings inside. Three-Shot! FrUk!
1. Agreeing to be a slave

**Warnings: Explicit consensual sex between two males, roleplay, toys, and so on. This story will probably be taken down, but I'm only posting shit like this for that exact reason. Ha, take that you stupid fanficiton people! Let's see how long it takes for this story to be removed!**

**Full summary: France and England are a couple. For France's birthday, he asks something completely unexpected of England. He wants to have a sexy roleplay between slave and master, with his adorable Angleterre playing the part of the submissive slave. Though he really doesn't want to, England agrees but only since it's his lover's birthday. (Will be a Three-Shot, if I can get that far before it gets taken down.)  
**

_'I'm only doing this because it's his birthday..'_ Arthur thought to himself as cool fingers began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

_'Im only doing this because it's his birthday...'_ He thought to himself once again, shivering as the hands moved down to take off his slacks, and then his boxers soon followed.

_'Only because it's the bloody frog's birthday...'_ He winced to himself as a leather collar was gently fitted around his smooth neck. A leash was clipped on afterwords, and Arthur heard Francis lick his lips.

"So beautiful, mon amour." The French nation whispered, running his fingers gently down Arthur's front. They stopped right before reaching his vital regions, and the Englishman shivered. For a few long seconds Francis just stared at him. Arthur began to grow impatient.

"Well, come on already you stupid frog!" he said aloud. He was answered with a sharp tug on the leash, and Francis slapped his cheek hard.

"You will not talk that way to your master, understand?" Francis hissed at him. "From now on you follow the rules. No talking, no resisting, no hesitating. You do what I ask, and that is all."

Arthur swallowed thickly, nodding and looking down in apology.

"That's better" Francis murmured, running his hand gently through the Brit's sandy blonde hair. "You are my slave, and I am your master. It really is quite simple."

Again, Arthur nodded. He felt very uncomfortable, since he was now stark naked and Francis was still fully clothed. He felt the other nation staring at his body, and inspecting it all over. Arthur suddenly felt the need to cover himself up, but knew better than to do so. After all, Francis had seen him naked plenty of times.

"Lay out on the bed and show yourself to me" Francis ordered.

"Y-yes master..." Arthur replied, obeying and laying back. Francis grinned widely at being addressed as master. His mon lapin was catching on fast. Arthur felt ridiculous doing so, but this was all for Francis. He breathed slowly through his nose, trying to concentrate on staring at the ceiling. It was a bit hard though, for Francis slowly traced patterns on his chest and stomach.

"You have such a beautiful body. Nobody else is allowed to touch this body though. It belongs to me._ You belong to me._ Understand?"

Arthur had only been half listening, lost in his own thoughts as he still stared at the ceiling. He was brought back to reality when one if his nipples was sharply twisted.

"I said do you understand?" Francis repeated sharply, not letting go of the nub, but instead twisting harder.

"Ah, y-yes! I under-understand!" Arthur replied, squeezing his eyes shut. Despite the pain, he felt his cock twitch slightly. When Francis let go, he found himself a tad bit disappointed.

"Alright then, how about we start the real fun?" Francis suggested. "First I need to see how submissive you are, me sweet little pet."

For a moment Arthur was confused, until he saw Francis draw down his pants and boxers.

"Alright now, let's see you put that lovely mouth to use"

Arthur nodded, getting to his knees on the floor before the older nation. Francis seemed to already be half hard. He grasped onto Arthur's face and drew the Brit's head closer. Arthur opened his mouth tentatively, read to accept Francis's warm pulsing dick. Without warning, Francis roughly shoved himself into Arthur's mouth fully.

The Englishman gagged at first, struggling to breath. He had done things like this before to his lover, but never so quickly or forcefully. After taking a quick moment to adjust, he then started to suck a little.

"Ah, finally a good way to shut you up. This is all your mouth is meant for though; to be quiet and suck your master's cock like a good lapin." Francis said, closing his eyes at the wonderful feeling of his Angleterre's mouth. Arthur wanted to spree a stream of insults, but since he really wasn't in any position to talk, he settled for glaring. Francis peeked open his eyes, and Arthur regretted glaring.

"Do not make me blindfold you...I will not hesitate to do so." Francis warned, before thrusting a few times deeply into Arthur's mouth once again. Arthur began to feel himself submitting more. Dare he say it, he was starting to enjoy this...it felt nice not being allowed to have a say in things for once. Not having control of his actions made him feel...nice. He began to get into his role a bit more, sliding his tongue and swirling it as best as he could. Francis removed his hard cock, but then shoved it halfway back into Arthur's awaiting mouth.

"Come on now Angleterre...suck me harder." Francis ordered, his fingers gripping tightly to Arthur's messy straw colored hair. Below him, Arthur was now breathing heavily through his nose, sucking as hard as he could at the thick hot pulsing dick that was halfway down his throat.

Arthur moaned, and the vibrations from his throat made Francis close his eyes and smile, thrusting harder into his Angleterre's warm wet mouth. He reached down and tweaked one of the Brit's perky nipples as a reward. Arthur arched foreword, swirling his tongue and sucking harder.

"Very good mon lapin, very good" Francis purred out in praise. He smirked upon seeing that Arthur was already hard, and lightly traced a finger over the erection, rubbing his finger against the slit.

"My my, hard already? You really are such a horny little bunny. _My_ horny little bunny of course..."

Arthur moaned again at the words, and he bucked his hips forward, loving the soft gentle touches that the frenchman gave him. Once Francis decided that he was hard enough, he removed his dick from Arthur's mouth.

"Alright now, lay on the bed and spread those legs." Francis ordered. Arthur obeyed immediately, laying back upon the large soft bed and opening his thighs as much a they could go. Francis appraised the beautiful body below him, slowly running a hand down Arthur's chest.

"What a good bunny, spreading his legs for his master." Francis cooed lovingly. Without warning he brought his hand down and grasped Arthur's needy cock tightly. He used his other hand to fondle Arthur's balls, causing the Englishman to whimper and buck up wantingly. Instead of pursuing his actions further, Francis instead flipped him over to expose Arthur's backside. He smacked the creamy white ass, and Arthur gasped aloud. Francis repeated the action, his hand slapping down on the cheeks repeatedly. Francis giggled at the way they lightly jiggled. Eventually he stopped, but not until after Arthur's bum was a bright cherry red.

"Did you enjoy being spanked by your master?" Francis asked.

"Y-yes...enjoyed it..." Arthur gasped. Francis brought his hand down on Arthur's ass sharply once again.

"What do you say to your master? Do not be ungrateful mon lapin!" Francis hissed. "I will not hesitate to punish you."

"S-sorry" Arthur whispered. "Thank you master."

"That's better" Francis said, grasping Arthur's butt cheeks and pulling them apart. He rubbed one finger against the tight puckered hole, and then pushed his finger halfway inside. He smiled at the way the ring of muscles tightened around his finger. He pushed in his finger in all the way, and then added another.

Arthur moaned as he was stretched. Francis loved how warm and tight the little puckered hole was. So many things could be fitted in there...

"Are you ready for the best night of your life?" Francis whispered huskily into his ear.

Arthur gulped. It wasn't really as if he had a choice anyway...it was for Francis though...so he opened his mouth and replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be, _master_."

**Sorry, this probably sucked...but I'm only posting shit like this because of the whole fanfiction purge thing. Review if you dare!**


	2. Toyed with and fucked

France had England positioned on his hands and knees, right in the center of the bed. He tied the end the the leash to the bed post tightly, and England could feel the collar pulling at his throat slightly. Currently Francis was out of the room getting something. Arthur was a little nervous to think of what Francis was getting. He wanted to move into a more comfortable position while e waited, but Francis had told him that he would be punished if he moved so much as an inch from his position. Finally he heard footsteps heading back to the bedroom.

"Good boy" Francis praised him for not moving, and then he grinned while showing Arthur a bag. "I have a lot of fun toys in here for you. Aren't you excited?"

Because Francis gave him a look, Arthur nodded his head slowly. "Yes master."

"I knew you would be excited! Now let's see what we have in here." Francis said, rummaging in the bag. He pulled out a few bottles of lube, and then dumped out the rest of the contents within the bag. Arthur's eyes widened. There were a lot of sex toys in the bag. From all different kinds of dildos, cock rings, butt plugs, and more. It made Arthur want to shiver. He and Francis never really used those sort of things...he really wasn't into this kind of stuff.

When a finger started to massage his tight ring of muscles he gasped a little, having been stirred from his thoughts. "Let's get started, shall we?" The Frenchman spoke. He then grabbed something from the pile of toys. It was a dildo vibrator, and luckily it didn't look too huge. It had been awhile since Arthur and Francis had been able to have sex, so he was a bit tight still, even though Francis had fingered and stretched him a few minutes ago.

The vibrator was first coated in some lube, and then the tip was pushed into Arthur's hole. Francis licked his lips from behind as he inserted it deeper. The muscles twitched slightly, trying to push out the foreign object. That made him just push deeper, until it was all the way inside. He then grabbed the remote control and clicked it onto a medium setting. Arthur whimpered a little, closing his eyes. It felt really good...

His eyes snapped open however when he felt something else going inside him. It was another dildo. Well, he really didn't want to fit two of those things inside him. He wiggled his butt a little, trying to avoid getting it shoved inside him.a

"Not another one...Isn't this one enough for now?" He asked, but soon regretted it. Francis sharply slapped his ass once again, flipping Arthur over onto his back roughly.

"What did I tell you about talking or resisting?" He growled angrily. "Now you have to be punished."

"Wait, I didn't mean to." Arthur said frantically. Francis tugged harshly on the leash to silence him.

"NO. TALKING." he repeated loudly. Francis then reached to the pile once again, pulling out something that made Arthur's eyes widen very much. Francis has gotten nipple clamps. He smiled at Arthur's very nervous expression before turning and grabbing something else. Arthur was scared to find out what it was, but then saw that it was only some restraints..._wait what?_ Before Arthur could do anything, both his hands were tied to the bed. Now both his hands were tied up, and his leash was also attached to the bed. He wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"You had this coming...I told you not to talk unless thanking me." Francis said, running a hand over Arthur's exposed chest and tweaking a nipple. Then without warning, he attached the clamps onto Arthur, causing the Brit to hiss at the pain. Despite it hurting so much, his nipples instantly hardened. Tears filled the corners of his eyes as he tried shifting. This added to the still going vibrator was beginning to make him a little harder. He then felt something being clipped around his half hard dick. Oh bloody hell, it was a cock ring!

"Now I bet your feeling sorry" Francis said. "You disobeyed your master. Apparently mon slave does not know his place. Well now you're going to learn." With that, Francis once again spread Arthur's legs apart. He used his thumb to shove the first vibrator even further up to make room for the new one that was going in. He then took the next dildo, roughly shoving it in.

Arthur gave a shudder, before moaning loudly. The vibrating one had been pushed right up against his prostate, causing him to see white through his vision. By now his dick was fully erect, pulsing and straining against the cock ring. God he needed to be touched...

Francis only sat back and watched, a smirk on his face.

"P-please" Arthur whimpered. "Please m-m-master."

Francis's smirk only widened. "Non. This is your punishment. You had it coming." He said, before taking the remote for the vibrator and turning it up all the way. Arthur withered upon the bed, eyes glazed over. He felt himself drooling a bit, but his vision was swimming with pleasure and the need to finish. Unfortunately the cock ring stopped him though, and he was stuck in the state of need.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. You _did_ deserve this punishment...but I am feeling _a bit_ horny." Francis said, his smirk growing. "Your going to have to beg me better than that though."

"Please master...I need you!" Arthur said through gasps.

"That's not good enough." Francis told him.

Arthur whimpered, raising his head to stare Francis in the eyes.

"I need you to make me feel good...to be inside me...to fuck me senseless! Please master, _please_!"

"Well, I suppose that's good enough." Francis finally agreed. He unbuttoned his pants, sighing at the feeling of his raging hard on finally escaping his jeans. With that, he then roughly jerked out both dildos in Arthur's hole, and then took off the nipple clamps as well. He then got behind Arthur positioned his large hot pulsing dick at his slave's hole. He didn't hesitate to thrust in hard, and then hardly gave him time to adjust to the large member before pulling out and ramming back in quite forcefully so that his whole cock was jammed in. Hell, his little Angleterre was very tight, even with those dildos beforehand.

Arthur cried out, his body slamming into the mattress from the force. Though it hurt, it still felt so good! His lip quivered for a moment, trying to hold back a loud moan. Soon it became too much, and Arthur was mewling once Francis brought a hand down to grasp his own erection. He felt so amazing...so full! Right at that moment, he was no longer the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He was just a feeble horny slave, being pleasured and fucked by his master.

"Oh mon Angleterre...moan louder for me!" Francis said, groaning as he picked up a steady rhythm of thrusts. Arthur let out a loud moan, throwing his head back as waves of pleasure hit him full force. This went on for quite sometime, and eventually Arthur couldn't take it anymore. The cock ring was still on, but he needed release so bad!

"Please...please let me cum! Please master!" He begged.

"Hmm...I suppose so, mon petit slave." Francis said. With that, he used one hand to remove the cock ring. Practically seconds afterwords, Arthur screamed as he released, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Francis only went on for a bit longer, but the way Arthur's ass muscles contracted when he had been finishing soon drove him over the edge. Francis released inside Arthur, the sticky white substance filling up his Angleterre.

For a moment everything was silent expect for both of the nation's loud breathing. The Arthur, exhausted, raised his head to state at his lover's ocean blue eyes. Francis stared back, a large grin on his face.

"Well that was enjoyable, non?" He asked.

**a/n: One more chapter to conclude things up...if you want it**


	3. Aftermath

"Enjoyable my arse," Arthur grumbled. "Now take this bloody collar off of me you frog!"

Francis chuckled but complied, taking off the collar and everything else. Arthur sighed in mild relief as he laid back against the pillows. This roleplay had certainly been...interesting, but it was also a bit embarrassing, especially since Arthur had found himself _enjoying_ being so submissive to his partner.

"Come now Angleterre, I know you loved it. See, I told you that it wouldn't be so bad," Francis cooed, laying back next to Arthur and wrapping an arm around the Englishman's shoulders. They were both a bit sleepy from their _busy _day.

"I guess it wasn't terrible," Arthur finally admitted with a sigh.

"Well...does this mean that you'd be interested in doing something like this again sometime?" Francis asked hopefully. Arthur turned to him with a glare, cheeks reddening.

"Wait a minute now frog, I only agreed to this because it was your birthday," He said, but seeing his lover's disappointed face he quickly tacked on, "But maybe doing something like this again wouldn't be too bad. I just don't want to turn this into an everyday occurrence."

"Of course mon lapin, of course," Francis agreed, brightening. "I'm going to go online and look for a better collar. That old black leather one was bought so quickly that I barely had time to choose. I want to get you a fancy one, with jewels and diamonds!"

"Ugh, you're taking this whole thing way too seriously. Besides, why do I always have to be the submissive one? I'd like to try being master..."Arthur was cut off as the French nation burst into laughter.

"Ohonhonhon, oh mon cher, that would never work out," Francis managed to get out between gasps. "You are just naturally an uke. Having you be the dominant one would be like Alfred giving up McDonald's, it would just enver happen!"

"Why you-" Arthur growled, but was interrupted by Francis kissing him on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Shush now mon lapin, it is time for bed. We can continue this discussion tomorrow." Francis said, pulling the covers up over both of them. He then took Arthur into his arms, smiling as he felt the younger nation cuddle up to him. "Sweet dreams mon cher."

Arthur didn't reply, already too close to dreamland.

Fin

**a/n: Sorry that took so freaking long. **  
**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this weird story...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Btw, any other ideas for sexy stories?**


End file.
